<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Dance #WayHuaghtWeek2020 by AlwaysEarpin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761988">Slow Dance #WayHuaghtWeek2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEarpin/pseuds/AlwaysEarpin'>AlwaysEarpin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEarpin/pseuds/AlwaysEarpin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Waverly and Nicole's anniversary, both have a special evening planned that neither know about. Will their surprise for the other be ruined or will they have a special evening with each other? Read and find out...</p>
<p>Thanks to @SVaughn21 and @jescyka88 for being wonderful betas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Dance #WayHuaghtWeek2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was halfway through Waverly’s shift. Her fingers tapping the bar counters anxiously for the clock to hit 3pm. Everyday was a special day because she lived it with the love of her life, Nicole by her side. Today was extra special though, because it was their anniversary. She had a special dinner and other things planned for the evening and she couldn’t wait to get back to their place to get everything set up. "Our place," she thought, as her mind wandered to the thoughts about the day a few months back when Nicole had asked her to move in and saying yes, without hesitation. She couldn’t wait for the evening, but also, for the rest of her life spending it with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Not just beautiful on the outside, but the redheads beautiful heart and her incredible soul. As her thoughts continued to wander, she thought about the first time she laid eyes on the redhead, the first time Nicole had walked into Shorty’s. She blushed as she thought about needing help with her shirt and reading the officer’s card thinking exactly what she read, Officer Haught. </p>
<p>“Hey there, you workin’ hard or hardly working, baby girl?” Wynonna said walking up to her sister, slamming her hand down on the bar counter to release the younger Earp from her daydream.</p>
<p>“Wh, what, I’m working.” Waverly snapped back as she stood up a little taller beginning to wipe the counters down. </p>
<p>“Right, more like working on thinking about Haught Stuff uh?” Wynonna winked, nudging her elbow into the shorter brunette's side. </p>
<p>“I’m going on my break. I’ll be back in 30 minutes, going to bring Nicole a coffee.” Before Wynonna could get another word in, Waverly was already out the door, getting into her jeep. </p>
<p>Waverly pulled out her phone and texted Nicole. <br/>You have a free minute? </p>
<p>Always for you baby, just doing paperwork. As Nicole set her phone down on her desk she leaned back in her chair, hands on top of her head. She was anxious for her shift to be over and only had a few hours left. Today was their anniversary and she had a romantic evening planned at their place. "Our place." She thought back to the day she asked Waverly to move in with her. She remembered how nervous she was to ask the brunette, not because she thought she would be turned down, but because she was worried that it was too soon. She remembered feeling the purest joy when Waverly had accepted without hesitation, and then giving the brunette the biggest smile she ever had revealing dimples that she new Waverly loved. An electric rush ran down her body to her center when she thought about the rest of that evening, making love to her beautiful girlfriend. “Oof.” She took a deep breath in and then released it as she was brought out of her daydream by the door opening. </p>
<p>As Waverly walked through the police station, holding a cup of coffee for Nicole, her body began to hum with excitement thinking about the night she had in store for herself and the love of her life. “Hey there, how’s my best baby?” She sang towards the redhead as she handed over the cup of coffee, wearing the sweetest smile. </p>
<p>“Baby, you didn’t have to bring me coffee.” As the redhead took the cup she smiled back revealing deep dimples. </p>
<p>Waverly rubbed her thumb across the top of the redhead’s hand before resting her palm on Nicole’s forearm. “I know,” she said as she began brushing her fingertips up and down her partner's arm in a loving manner as she continued... “but, I wanted to see you. Today’s a special day, our special day, and I know we both didn’t get much sleep.” She winked thinking about the many orgasms they had given each other just a few hours before. She gave the redhead a sweet smile as she brought her hands around Nicole's waist, bringing her into an embrace and giving her a soft kiss. She leaned back from her kiss looking into Nicole’s captivating eyes. “So, how’s your day going?”</p>
<p>Before responding, Nicole took a brief moment to take in the beauty of the woman before her. “Today is a special day, our anniversary. Work has been slow, you’re done at 5 right?” The redhead asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to confirm. She was also supposed to be done at 5, but knew she had planned to leave work 2 hours early to go back to their place and set things up for the romantic evening she had planned. </p>
<p>“Yes,” the brunette said, once again smiling, thinking about how she had planned to leave work 2 hours early today so she could get to their place and start setting up for the special evening she had planned. “Well, as much as I would love to stay like this all day, I should get back to work.” She leaned into the redhead once more, giving her a kiss. They both held each other for a moment as they kissed, knowing they shouldn’t linger too long because it was Nicole’s place of work and they should be professional. They both began to pull away at the same time, holding onto each others hands, fingers wrapped around the others.</p>
<p> “I would love for you to stay too babe, but I can’t wait for this evening, see you around 5:30.” The redhead said softly. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you then.” The brunette gave her a quick wink, turned and walked towards the door, looking back to mouth the words 'I love you,' to the redhead. The redhead, mouthing the same words as she gave the brunette a big smile. "Uh, those dimples," Waverly thought as she walked back to her jeep, thankful for the gust of wind cooling her heated body.</p>
<p>It was now 2:30, Waverly was humming with excitement. “Hey, we are pretty dead, mind if I leave early?” She asked Wynonna. </p>
<p>“Yea, I got this, baby girl. Go start setting things up for your special night.” Wynonna gave her sister a wink. She knew that both Waverly and Nicole had something planned for the other and she also knew that each of them had no idea what the other was planning. </p>
<p>Waverly walked up the steps to her and Nicole’s place, bags in hand. She set them down to unlock and open the door. She was greeted by Calamity Jane purring loudly, walking towards her. “Hey there sweetie, did you miss me?” Waverly ran her hands down the side of the cat before picking up the bags then walking to the kitchen. What to do first? She thought to herself. She was so excited that she could hardly stand still. “Start with the living room,” she said aloud, letting out a deep sigh to calm her excited energy before taking the candles out of the bags then setting them around the living room and a few on the kitchen table. She then set up the small bouquet of flowers that she had hand picked, placing them in a vase, setting it in the middle of the table. Before taking the food out of the bags, she turned on the playlist she had put together for the evening. After all the vegetables were out and washed, she began cutting them. She had planned a dinner of roasted veggies and pan seared tofu, accompanied by one of both her and Nicole’s favorite wines. As she put the pan of veggies in the oven, she heard the door begin to open. Who could that be, she thought. It was only 3:30 and she knew Nicole wouldn’t be home for at least two more hours. As the redhead walked in both stopped in their tracks, staring at the other. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” They both said with excitement and yes, a little disappointed. </p>
<p>“Well.” They both said the same thing again at the same time. Nicole then spoke up, “you go first, baby.” </p>
<p>“Well, we both know today is our anniversary and I wanted to make a special dinner for you and for us to have a romantic evening together.” Waverly spat out quickly, not realizing she was holding her breath and clenching her left hand into her right. She waited for the redhead to say something. </p>
<p>“Aww, baby, that is exactly what I was planning to do.” As Nicole said her words she put down her bags, not removing her gaze from the brunette and began to walk toward the other woman reaching her hands out to take Waverly’s. </p>
<p>Waverly turned her lips in a cute pout, “And now the surprise is ruined and I’m all a mess, still in my Shorty’s t-shirt.” As she said the words she took Nicole’s hands and brought herself into the redheads embrace, placing her forehead to the side of Nicole’s neck in defeat.</p>
<p>“Waverly, nothing is ruined, you always look beautiful. I’m surprised and I love this and you so much," Nicole said, the words in a gentle voice as she placed her thumb and pointer finger around the brunette's chin, pulling her lips towards her own, kissing her softly. Nicole registered what song had just come on over the speakers they had set up around the house a few weeks prior, “Under Your Spell” from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode, “Once More, With Feeling.”  She pulled herself back hearing a soft whimper come from the brunette. She held a hand out to the brunette giving her a smile “Waverly Earp, I’m completely and utterly under your spell, will you slow dance with me?” </p>
<p>“I’ll always slow dance with you, Nicole Haught.” Waverly sang back as she took the redhead’s hand then returning to their embrace and to their kiss as they began to sway to the music playing in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>